Sugar and Swirls
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Sweet Sweet Canyon was even more different from the others. This track felt like home, and Vanellope couldn't help but smile. If it were like home, then how hard could it possibly be? Drabble


Every part of Vanellope's (wonderfully) glitchy body, down to her very code, was ready for this race. She had already done two and managed to score herself a firm spot in second place. At the third race, the one right before the final, she still had this coming race and the next to get herself up to the top.

That was if she could beat her competitors. Behind her was Toad; in the short time since he had arrived at the arcade, Vanellope had learned quite well that the little guy (ironically he was a few inches taller than her) was fast. They had been neck to neck in the last race, Vanellope winning only by luck and her glitch. That had made the last win all the more exciting.

Ahead of her was Luigi. She had nearly beat him in the last race, and for over half of it she had been in first place. However, on the final lap he had caught ahead of her and try as she might, she had been unable to catch up. During that time, he had given her a stare that probably would have chilled even a big guy like Ralph to the bone.

Looking behind her, Vanellope saw Toad stirring in his seat. Ahead of her, Luigi was tapping the steering wheel of his cart impatiently.

Vanellope put her hand on the accelerator. She gripped it firmly, but remained still. Timing was everything, and time was a precious commodity.

In the stands, Ralph, Tamora, and Felix were all cheering for her. She waved with her free hand.

Ralph cupped his hands at his mouth. "Show them who you are!"

"Yeah!" Vanellope yelled back, loud enough to be heard over the sound of motors.

"And what are you?" Ralph continued.

"A winner!" By then, Vanellope had forgotten just where the two had come up with that. Still, it was a comfort. She looked forward.

This was going to be the race that changed things; she just knew it. The name alone had gotten her hopes up - Sweet Sweet Canyon sounded nothing like the other places that she had raced in before, or at least in this game. Mario Kart: Arcade had become the hottest new racing game at Litwak's Arcade ever since the machine had been installed a few days before. In that time, Vanellope had raced on some of the best race tracks in the world.

Those tracks had been new, gleaming brightly with modern age graphics and a high definition look that made even Tamora and the rest of Hero's Duty look obsolete. The tracks were everywhere from weird to sleek, and none were quite like the one from before.

Sweet Sweet Canyon was even more different from the others. This track felt like home, and Vanellope couldn't help but smile. If it were like home, then how hard could it possibly be?

The cart she used wasn't like hers at home. Ralph hadn't helped her make it (and a mess of candy sand other sweets hadn't been made in the process); instead, she had to choose from pre-selected vehicle parts made specifically for the game. Still, the blue cart wasn't so bad. After all, she still managed to make it the best that she could with what little she had been given.

Three.

She gave Ralph, Tamora, and Felix one last quick glance in the stands.

Two.

From behind her, Toad looked anxious. He would probably look even more worried once Vanellope left him behind (with a stream of dust coming from behind her car).

Ahead of her, Luigi had just the slightest smile on his face. That was going to change (at least if Vanellope had anything to say about it).

One.

She was off. Accelerating forward, she raced ahead of both Toad and Luigi. Behind her was the sound of motors, wheels turning, the cheers of her friends, and angry shouting from her rivals.

Vanellope grinned.

Her black ponytail swished as it passed through the air. The familiar scent of sugary sweets filled her nostrils.

Even though she had never driven this course before, she passed through its many twists and turns easily. Parts of it weren't even as hard as some of Sugar Rush was.

Eventually, even Luigi and Toad became impossible to see behind her. The cheers of her friends could no longer be heard, the stands long gone. Still, Vanellope continued accelerating forward.


End file.
